nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascendant Kingdom
The great kingdom of Godking Marcus Islingr, based on the planet Infilis. It is home to three unique races, the Ascendants, the Rangers and the Nyx'Laus, and is currently merged with Sparkadia, a conglomeration known as the Twin Gods' Empire. It is infamous for its unique technology, and for its almost zealous desire to reach diplomatic solutions to problems, despite its militant nature. History Millenia ago, there was a utopia amongst the heavens, in a galaxy far flung from any known. It was ruled by a kind and benevolent god, and was home to hundreds of various races. However, after many centuries of happiness, a collective of deities known only as the Wrathful Gods grew envious of this kingdom and destroyed it. Its leader fought them, but was struck down from behind. Knowing they could not destroy him, the Wrathful Gods sealed him inside a black cube, one that was impenetrable for godly beings. This god was Marcus Islingr, and this kingdom was the first Ascendant Kingdom. A hundred and fifty years after this incident, the dominant race of the first Ascendant Kingdom- who had taken the name of Remnant to mark their failure to help defend against the evil- returned to the capital city. Here they found the cube in which their king was held, and they strove to break him free. To be continued. Religion Marcus Islingr himself is a god, and it is to him that the Ascendants give their prayers. Marcus Islingr himself worships a trio of deities (See Eno Remnant), Rangers are without religion, and it is unknown what gods the Nyx'Laus serve, if any at all. The commandments of the Ascendant religion are as follows: 1. Thou shalt serve the Ascended God to the best of your abilities. Thou shalt serve this commandent above all others. 2. Thou shalt practice the blade and the bow once a day. 3. Thou shalt always remain honourable. 4. Thou shalt never forget the past, and think to the future. 5. I think, therefore I am. 6. Wolves are to be considered the most sacred of beasts. 7. Thou shalt always offer peace before war, and always be open to diplomacy. 8. Thou shalt always strive to improve and expand the Ascendant Kingdom. 9. Moderation over zealotry. 10. Thou shalt always be tolerant of the beliefs of others. Save those beliefs be a danger to the kingdom or its allies. Allies The Ascendant Kingdom is officially allied with the following countries: *Sparkadia *The Republic State of Reach *The Dar Kadian Empire Relations With Atlantis While not officially an ally (due perhaps to poor postage handling), Godking Marcus has often made it a policy to help Atlantis and its ruler where possible. The Ascendant Army assisted with the battle against the Triple U, and helped orchestrate the defeat of seceding Atlanti countries calling themselves the NAE, or New African Empire. Technology Energy Boxes The primary energy source used by the Ascendant Kingdom, they harness stellar energy (Background space radiation, as Divine Lord Magery calls it) and darkness to create energy. They were invented by the Nyx'Laus, and provide the power for all weapons, vehicles and even the capital city. Stellar Sailers Invneted by the Nyx'Laus, these are the basis for most every spacecraft the Ascendant Kingdom has. They use the power provided by Energy Boxes, and convert it into thrust, which is undetectable to any without divine vision. Previously, it was impossible to arm a Sailer, but the Nyx'Laus have recently negated that problem. Many variants on the Stellar Sailer exist, including FTL and stealth versions. Absolute Zero The pride and joy of Godking Marcus' military technology. Absolute Zero is the name of a series of cannons that can wipe even a small city off the face of existence. It uses Energy Boxes as a power source (Of course), and is made of a calculator, a cannon, and an Equational Configuration Unit. Absolute Zero, once set with a target, will develop a mathematical formula that "describes" the target, and will then devise the best way to eliminate it. This involves a series of various energy pulses set off in sequence, which undermine the target's grip on reality. A smaller version, the Little Friend, and a larger version, the Final Sleep, have been developed, and are used on the various spacecraft of the Ascendant Kingdom. It has recently been revealed that a planet-sized AZ called Finis is in its final stages of construction. NL Fighters A favourite of Godking Marcus, these fighters are fast, agile, capable of FTL space travel, and use Little Friends as primary weapons. Invented by the Nyx'Laus, they are made mostly of solidified darkness, thus making them immune to heat-seeking weapons. They are driven via a mental interface, which makes them very difficult to hack into, and are rigged with an untold number of anti-hack protocols to prevent any enemies from discovering its secrets. A new model has been constructed, with better shielding and weaponry, and special features to overcome the infamous CYOC age problem. Known as the Night Assassin, and with eleven serving in official acting service (with another ten mysteriously unaccounted for). Dr. Muto A series of biological mutations have been implemented into all Ascendants. These include: *Modifications to the vital organs to allow unassisted space survival/travel. *Modifications to the bone structure of secondary arms and wings, allowing them to retract. Mist Poppers Mist Poppers are a new piece of tech created by Godking Marcus, using the combined technology of the Ascendants, Nyx'Laus and Rangers. The devices are small and spherical, and create a field that covers about a square kilometre of space in a vast dome. While active, no projectiles may be launched through or inside the dome, and no vehicles/mounts may pass through it. A recent upgrade has created a shadow cloak similar to the ones the Nyx'Laus wear, giving it the capability to become invisible and to hide in a random spot in the cloak. Ultimate Armament Perhaps the greatest thing Godking Marcus has ever created. By studying and utilising the tech of his people, his allies, his enemies and even his own divine energy, he has created armour and weapons that outmatch most any other. They were once the most closely guarded secret of the Ascendant Kingdom, but were recently utilised in the Atlantis Civil War. The armour is all-consuming metal, a single, uninterrupted piece, yet is as flexible as rubber. The swords can pass through most minor shields and armour, and even through some stronger pieces. A new project, Ultimate Fusion, is working toward combining Ultimate Armament with other projects. Elemental Gauntlets A new project, this allows the Ascendants to manipulate the elements. Mobile Turrets One of the Ascendant Kingdom's newer pieces of technology, mobile turrets are essentially AZs mounted on tank treads. They have heavy shielding, and include two Little Friends in addition to their main AZ. Military All members of the Ascendant Kingdom are warriors, and most all take up arms when there is war. The Ascendant Kingdom is somewhat archaic (Having been destroyed centuries ago and then being rebuilt only a few centuries ago), so only a few guns are actually used. For the main, Ascendant soldiers use swords and bows, all of which are strong enough to pierce even heavy armour. Very few Ascendants use mounts, and when they do, wolves are typically their choice mount, since the wolves of their homeworld are larger and more tame. The Ascendant Fleet includes destroyers, Nyx'Laus Fighters, and the Generals' Corsairs. Heavy destroyers are equipped with Final Sleep's, which are capable of erasing a capital city from existence. Trivia *The Ascendant Kingdom is home to the greatest laser tag players of all time. The kingdom includes a small planet that has been modelled into a planet-wide laser tag arena. *Since their alliance with Sparkadia, the Ascendant Kingdom has made it a law that none may harm cats. Anyone seen doing so will be arrested, put into a large cardboard box, and mailed to Divine Lord Magery. Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations